


A Twist  Of Fate

by Noir_Natsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First time doing this, Fluff, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Natsu/pseuds/Noir_Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story Shows How Marinette and Adrien's Feeling about each other changes over a period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing a fan Fiction/ doing this kind of thing, and I feel in love with Miraculous Ladybug. My friend helped me come up with the name for this and I hope y'all will tell me what you think about it. I hope you guys like reading it.

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 

It was the ending of new years and Chat Noir and Ladybug where watching fireworks from the Eiffel Tower that where set off by the Mayor. Ladybug was wrapped around in Chat’s arms. “You’re not too cold are you my lady.” He looked down at her to see her looking up at his green eyes. “emmm . .. . Nope it’s not that cold out this year as it was last year so I’m not as tired.” Because Ladybugs hibernated in the winter it was hard for her to stay awake. Chat had found out last year that she doesn’t do well with the cold, and for him to have his lady in any type of pain made him sad. He rubs his face against hers. “Hey don’t get to comfortable tom cat. . .” she says with a giggle. She pushes his head away and gets up. “Well it looks like the fireworks are done and that it’s time that we should head back home.” Chat sat looking out over Champ de Mars with all its light lit up and then lets out a big Sigh. Ladybug turned and looked down at him. “Oh . . . does the cat feel sad.” He stands up scratches his head and then stretches. “ergggg.  . . it’s not like I’m sad, but I really don’t want this night to end.” As he said that he leaned closer into ladybugs face. “I mean I’m hanging out with the purr-fect lady on a wonderful night, and when it ends I’ll have to go back to school . . . Ergggg boring school.” she puts her finger on his nose and pushes him away. “Now, now kitty cat it can’t be that bad. I mean you do have friends at school right?”  He put his hands on his hip “Of course I have friends. Maybe not a lot, but that’s mostly because of my line of work when I’m civilian. So I can’t really make friends every easily.”  Ladybug stud there with her eye a little wide. This was the first time they really ever talked about themselves. It was different for her and she liked it. “Well my lady what about you. Do you go to school or do you have friends?” he said with a smirk on his face. “Chat . . . yes I have friends.” She had a pout face on now, and the cat found it funny. “What are you laughing at? It’s time to go, and it’s getting late” she said.  Ladybug took her yo-yo and slanged going from roof to roof, and Chat fallowed closely behind her.  As they head on their way back it stared to snow. “Hey Ladybug wait up a min.” the heroes come to a stop on a roof closes to where they part ways.

                “What’s up Chat? Is there something wrong?”

                “Do you hear that? I mean what is that sound.”

Ladybug closed her eyes trying to lesson, but she couldn’t hear anything, and nothing sounded out of the ordinary. She went to look at him but he was gone. Shocked that he just left so she looked all over the roof top to see if he was just messing with her and nothing. The cat just disappeared from her sight like thin air. “Chat where you are. . . “She yelled, but there was no response. She thought that maybe if she just waited for a moment he would come back. Looking down near the edge of the roof she still doesn’t see anything. “What are you looking at my lady did you find anything interesting down there?” he said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She jumped a little and was about to turn to hit him. “Wait my lady before you turn around could you close your eyes and hold out your hands. I have a meow-velous surprise for you.”  Ladybug was not happy with him, but did as he ordered. “You’re not going to put anything dead in my hand are you . . . and why did you s-cat-er away. You made me worry.” Her face had a pout on it and Chat couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I’m sorry my lady I didn’t mean to frighten you, but I this might make it up.” Ladybug feels something that had some weight and was fluffy placed in her hands.  She opened her eyes. There in her hand Chat had just given her a kitten “Oh my god it’s so small.” She was happy and her faced lighted up. It made Chat happy to see his lady happy like that. This makes up for his boring and lonely days. “Chat where on earth did you find this little guy. He is so precious and small. Look he his eyes look like yours. They have the loveliest shade of green.” She brought the kitten up to put to her face a started to run it with her cheek. Chat leans a little closer “Hey now how about some love for you main cat.” He moved his eyebrow up and gave her is normal grin.  She looked at him and laugh. He moved away and shrugged his shoulders. “You know how I said I heard a noise well it was them.” He places his paw on the kittens head and starts to pet it. The kitten meows and purrs to his touch. “My lady do you think that you will be able to keep him, or at least to be able to give a home.” His eyes showed a bit of sorrow and ladybug couldn’t turn him down when he looked like that. “I don’t think that my parents will mind my mom loves cats, but ummm Chat . . . If I heard right you did say them right?” “Hmmm . . . of yea I did say them.” He stopped petting the little black kitten in Ladybugs arms and unzipped his suit a little bit. When he did that ladybug was surprised she blushed, but then she saw him take out another kitten. He zipped back up his suit and looked at ladybug “Oh why so red hmmm. . .” He laughed. “Yea I found these to and I thought that we could take them home. They are just so small I couldn’t just leave them there so what do you say.” They both heard a beep that came from their miraculous. “Well my lady I guess that is our que that we must depart from each other.”  He put the kitten in one if his hand and kneeled on the ground. With his other hand he took ladybug’s hand kissed it. After that he waved good bye and off he went.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

                When Marinette got home she wondered how she was going to tell her parents that she found a cat.  “You know Marinette it really does look like Chat, but a smaller version of him though.” She herd Tikki giggle while she was getting ready for bed. She had place the on her bed so she could change into her pjs. While getting dressed she watch the kitten stumble across the bed to a stuff animal that she had. The stuffed animal was a medium sized cat that her father had won her one day at the fair when was little, and because it was given to her by her dad she couldn’t sleep without. “Hey Tikki what you think it would be ok if a named it Noir?” Tikki was in her little basket bed that Marinette had made her for last winter. It kept her cozy warm during the night. The little bug rolled over looking at her half-awake “Well Chat did give you the kitten and personally I think that’s a Purr-fect name for him. He has the green eyes and they black fur too.” The little bug yawned falling asleep before she finished. Marinette walked over to her bed and got under her covers. Once she was settle she could feel the kitten needing at the top of pillow getting ready to sleep right beside her head. She closed her eyes and said “Good night my little Noir.”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

                “Claws off” Adrien walked over to his bed and placed the little kitten on his bed. The kitten got up and smooched his hand and meowed. He sat on the bed and started petting it. “You know your dad won’t be happy about this.” Plagg said while he was eat cheese that Adrien had left for him. “I don’t think he’ll mind as long as it doesn’t get into trouble. Sigh” He falls back on his bed looking up at the celling of he’s room. “What wrong boy cat got your tongue or something? Oh can I need more cheese.” Hey got up and made his way to his bathroom where his walk in closet was. “No I’m just thinking that tonight was amazing Ladybug in my arms for most of the night watching fireworks, and then the way she lit up when I handed her the kitten it was the Purr-fect night you could say.” Plagg flouted in and laughed “I don’t get that about you humans you get so hyper over the little things. So about that cheese I was talking about.” He sat on Adrien’s head once he had put on his night shirt. After he changed into his sleeping cloths (which was just a shirt and his boxer) her headed for the bed. “You know Plagg if you eat too much of that cheese Tikki won’t come near you and then I’d have to heat about she won’t see you and stuff.”  Plagg just laughed “Hahaha your funny my Tikki wouldn’t just leave me because I smell of cheese.” He said while landing on the pillow next to Adrien. “Oh are you sure about that Mr. stinky cat.” he grinned when heard a humph.  Not soon after he could hear Plagg sleeping and dreaming about cheese and that the little kitten that he had picked up had moved from sleeping at the end of his bed to sleeping on his chest.  It had curled it’s self in a little ball and was sound asleep. “I wonder how your other half is doing.” He laid there just look at it in thought. “Let’s see what you be a good name . . . .ahh maybe I’ll name you Tigga.” He thought about for a long time, and nodded his head in satisfaction. The kitten was a tabby and had stripes on it. The color its fur was a grayish brown tone, but unlike its counterpart that Ladybug took his one had blue eyes that would change with the lighting.  As Adrien closed his eye to sleep. He could feel the kitten purring on his stomach.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

****

                There was a large crash fallowed by a little meow that woke Marinette up. Slowly waking up from the noise going on in her room she could her Tikki laughing and her mom yelling at her to get up.  She sits up in her bed rubbing her eyes, and when she opens them she see blue yarn all over her room. Her eyes went wide as her mom came up the stairs to her room. “Oh my heaven . . . Marinette what happened up here?” her mother said as she was standing in her room. Then she paused and looked down at her feet as she saw a black little kitten rubbing against her leg. She picked up the kitten and then looked at Marinette. “Aww he is cute . . . but where did you find him and why didn’t you tell us.” Well she couldn’t exactly say _‘Chat Noir gave it to her because she was Ladybug and he just so happen to find a couple of kittens on their way home.’_ Yep no way she could tell her mom that. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at her mom. “Oh, him! Well, last night in the middle of the night when I was down stairs getting a snack I heard this little guy meowing and it was snowing . . . so I just kind of took him in. He was just too cute looking at me with his green eyes.” Her mom gave her a motherly smile and turned around “well that’s fine. Once you get ready come down and eat. You’ll be late if you don’t hurry.” She said while heading down the stairs. Marinette looked around her room in a daze not really sure of what happened, but what she did know was that there was blue yarn all over the place in her room and Tikki was tangled up in it. She got out of bed and got dressed, put her school books in her bag, and then helped Tikki finish getting untangled from the string while giggling at her small little red partner. “Looks like you had a ball this morning. Hmmm.” She said with a smile and she placed the untangled Tikki In her bag. Tikki just nodded her head with a big smile on her face. “It was really fun first thing this morning.” Marinette could hear her father down stairs flawing over the kitten that her mom had shown him. With that she headed down the stairs so she could get some food before it was time for school. While eating breakfast at the eating bar in her kitchen. He dad was messing around with the little kitten. “So Marinette have you come up with a name for this little guy yet. If not I’ll have to name him because he is so cute.” Her dad said while walking over to her and placing the kitten side her on the counter. She finished up her breakfast before responding to his question. Once she finished and was putting her book bag on and heading out the door she said “Daddy is name is Noir. Love you bye I’m heading to school now” she said while closing the door to school. She made it to her class just in time. Her friend Alya was taking with Nino who sits in front of them. Alya looks up at her. “Hey girl you’re not late today? Someone must have gotten you up this morning.” She said while laughing. Marinette took her seat right beside Alya and smiled. “Actually that’s exactly what happened. Though he wasn’t every quite about waking me up though.”  Both Nino and Alya turned at her when she said he. “Wait Marinette what do you mean by “he”. “ Nino said while almost out of his sit looking back at her. “Yea girl what are you doing holding out on me like that.”  Her face went red because she knew that they were taking it the wrong way. She shakes her hands in front of her “WAIT guys it’s not like that. . . ““What’s not like that” The trio looked over at the voice, and it was Adrien who just got to class. He took his seat in front of Marinette and beside Nino, and turned around. “So what are you guys talking about?” He looked at Marinette and then at Alya.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

****

                Adrien had just gotten to class when he heard Marinette be all flustered. He walked into the class room to see her face flushed and Alya and Nino grinning at her. He was curious as to what they were talking about to make Marinette like that, but he knew that if he asked she wouldn’t even be able to respond to him because she couldn’t really ever make at sentence when he was around.  “What’s not like that?” Adrien said as he took his seat. He turned around in his seat to see Marinette with her flushed face twiddling her thumps. After his glance he looks at Alya “So what are you guys talking about?” A big grin came a crossed Alya’s face and Adrien know that grin all too well. It was the grin she had when she has a big scoop. “Adrien you’re never going to believe this. Marinette was woken up by a guy this morning and now look at her.” She gave out a little chuckle. She turned to Marinette and her face got even redder. ‘Oh man Marinette . . . I never knew you could make a face like that.’ He thought. “So girl you going to explain yourself?  Hmmm . . .” Said Nino while pointing at her. Adrien really wanted to hear what she had to say. He didn’t think Marinette as that type of girl. He saw her as a girl that was sweet, shy, a one not to judge other people based on their looks, and he also saw her as a klutz at some points. Though she could never really hold a conversation with him he thought of her as a dear friend. He looked at her and her blue eyes. She took a deep breath and claimed her nerves. “You guys didn’t let me finished what I was saying before. Yes I was woken up but it was my kitten that woke me up.” She said while sticking out her tongue at them.  Adrien laughed at the sight. “So you guys didn’t hear her out the way and now look she’s mad.” “But Marinette doesn’t have a cat” said Alya while looking at her. Then it went silent between them and then Adrien heard a little meow coming from Marinette’s bag.  “Umm. . . Marinette you didn’t happen to bring it with you did you.” He said while pointing down at her bag. “Dude what do you mean why she bring he cat with her.” Nino said while hitting his shoulder. “No I mean I just heard a little meow just now so I was just wondering.”  He looked at her and her eyes grew big with worry as she looked down in her bag.  Adrien heard a sigh coming from beneath the table.  The bag she had on the floor was now on the table. Right after she unzipped it a black mass headed for Adrien’s head. “Awww” he heard Alya say. He couldn’t see anything but black because the kitten had jumped on his head and was trying to climbing his way to the top of it. “I’m so sorry Adrien. I’m really sorry.”  He heard Marinette say in a panic. Adrien grabs the kitten from his head and take it off. He looks at the little black kitten that he now holds in his hand.  When looking at it he notices that it looks just like the one he gave his lady last night. The eyes glimmer a lime green when the light hit them. “Dude Marinette the kitten is really cute. Does it have a name yet?” Nino said while he was petting the kitten on the head that Adrien held in his arms. Adrien looked at Marinette in excitement. He watches her every movement to see what kind of signs he could read from her body langue _‘could she really be ladybug’_ he though. But then everything had to come to an end before she could answer. The morning bell rang and the teacher had walked into the class room. Adrien put the kitten in his lab hoping it would take a nap and that the teacher wouldn’t find out about it.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  **

****

_‘Oh my god . . . . Adrien has Noir in his lap and class has stared. What is going to happen if the teacher finds him? Erggg I’m soo dead._ ’ Marinette thought. She was sitting in her seat behind Adrien and was watching closely to make sure the kitten would do anything to get caught by the teacher. Through the whole class the kitten seemed really content being with Adrien and it didn’t look like it would do anything but sleep quietly till lunch time. The first class went by smoothly and then that is where things got a little dice for Marinette. The next class that was up was English class that she had with Adrien. Ayla and Nino had different class then them for their second class of the day, but they had the same lunch and normally hung out after. As the bell rang and the teacher exited the class Adrien and Marinette stayed after once they said their good byes to Alya and Nino.

“So Marinette what would you like me to do with this little one here? If you want I can just carry him in my bag.” Adrien said to her while slowly waking the little kitten up. “No I’ll take him. I’m sorry to have . . . umm. . . caused you so much . . . ummm . . . trouble.” Marinette said with an embarrassed face.  With a chuckle Adrien handed Marinette the kitten and watched her up him gently in her bag. “You know Marinette it really wasn’t a problem it was actual quit fun.” Adrien was looking at Marinette with her face blushing _. ‘I can’t keep my face from not feeling flushed. Adrien is looking and talking to me, and I don’t know how to respond normally. Erggg stupid Marinette.’_  Adrien was looking at the clock and Marinette let out a sigh “Hey Marinette.” Adrien said while taking her had. “Y-Yes” Marinette said nervously _. ‘Oh my god Adrien is holding my hand. Please tell this isn’t a dream. Because I don’t want to wake up from it.’_ Marinette looked right into Adrien’s green eye and watched him as he put on a serious face. “We need to go and like now. We are going to be late for English class. Come on it would be faster if we run lets go.” He pulled Marinette out of her set and she grabbed her bag and they ran to their English class. They just made it to their English class in time and they took their seats beside each other. Marinette placed her bag between her and Adrien before the class stared. During the time class started the kitten was every quiet and wasn’t making any noise at all, but right when things were going well and the whole class had quite study time there was a little “meow”. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked around the class. Even the teacher looked up from what she was reading.

 “What was that sound?” she asked and nobody said anything Marinette looked at Adrien and he was looking down at the bag that was moving between them. Marinette had a face of dreed come across her face _‘What is that kitten doing it’s going to get me in trouble and it’s going to cause more trouble for Adrien as well. Man I need to get this kitten home and soon._ ’ She thought. Before the teacher could ask more questions about the noise the lunch bell rang and everyone left the class room. Marinette got out her phone and let her mom know that she was coming home for lunch. “Hey Marinette, Adrien wait up.” Marinette and Adrien both turned around to see Alya coming there was. “Hey Alya where is Nino.” Marinette said. Alya was laughing.

 “Why don’t you look beside you and your bag?” She looked down to her side and saw Nino crouching besides her poking at her bag. It scared her a little so she jumped back. “Nino what are you doing are you trying to scare me?” Marinette said while having a pouting face on. Adrien and Alya where laughing at Marinette’s reaction. “No girl. I was just curious to see if the little fuzz ball was still here or did you bring it back all ready.” Nino Said while standing back up. Marinette unzipped her bag and the kitten’s head popped out. “So girl you taking that home during lunch?” Alya asked while walking over to her. “Yea I told mom I would come home for lunch. You want to come over and eat.” She asked Alya and then looked over at the boys who were having a chat to them self. “Hey you two do you want to join me at Marinette’s for lunch or do you have something to do Adrien?” Alya asked them and thee two looked up in somewhat of a shock. “It’s okay if we go?” Nino asked. “I don’t have anything planed today so I’m free. I’ll just have my driver drive use to Marinette’s.” Adrien said, and with that he called his driver to pick them up and called Nathalie to let her know that he would be there and not going home. He got his approval from his dad. They all got into Adrien’s car and started to head off.

 _‘Why does this have to happen now of all times. Ok I have to go to my room right when we get there and take down all the pictures of Adrien before they get to my room. Maybe Alya can stall them for me I’ll send her a message.’_ Marinette was setting next to Adrien in the car she had to make sure he didn’t read it.

**[Hey Alya I need a big favorer please. When we get to my house do you think you could stall the boys a little so I can you know clean my room?]**

She heard a chuckle come from her friend.

[Yea girl I got you, but just make sure you don’t take too long though.]

**[You’re a life saver.]**

She let out a sigh and then felt something near her shoulder when she when to look as could see blond out the corner of her eye. Her faced turned red as he got closer. “What are you looking at Marinette?” Adrien asked while leaning in closer to look. Marinette quickly hide her phone and turned to him not realizing just how close he was. Now there faces where really close to each other both looking in each other’s eyes and Marinette’s face getting redder and redder as the time passed.


	2. Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken me so long to get the 2nd chapter done but here it is.

**__ **

                Adrien noticed how close that he and Marinette had gotten and couldn’t move. He just froze there think that Marinette was cute. The way she was blushing and the fact that she was really shy, but his entertainment was interrupted by Alya and the kitten.  The kitten must have found his way out of Marinette’s bag because his tale hit Marinette’s and his face making them both move from where they were.  “Aww the love bugs had to break up their moment.” Alya said with a grin on her face. “ALYA . .  .” Marinette said as she was embarrassed and her face was flushed.  The kitten had made its place between him and Marinette and let out a meow.  “Marinette so what is the cat’s name you never did tell us before class.” Nino said while looking at the kitten. Just then the car pulled up to Marinette’s, and she bolted out of the. “Where is she going in hurry?” Nino said while looking at Alya and Adrien. Adrien shrugged his shoulders and Alya said “She has to clean somethings before we go in her room.” Before Adrien closed the car door he picked up the kitten that was sitting on the seat. They walked into the bakery.

“Hi Welcome Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She already went inside. You guys go in and make yourself at home while we finish up with these last few customers. Then I’ll make lunch for y’all.” Said Marinette’s mom.  As they walked into the house they could hear Marinette rummaging in her room trying to find places for things.  “Marinette we’re here are you ready up there.” Alya said yelling up the stars. Adrien was holding the cat when suddenly it started to squirm in his arms so he up the kitten on the floor and then it shot up the Stairs. “Yea almost done clean up fabric. Y’all can sit on the couch and play video games.” Marinette yelled from up in her room. Alya made her way to the living room to turn on the T.V. and then Nino bumped Adrien on his arm. “Dude this is so cool, and I bet Marinette is trying to hide pictures of you.” He said with a grin on his face. “Yea right.” Just then they herd Marinette yell from her room. “NOIR STOP give that back.”  Adrien looked up and had a bad feeling _‘was she talking to me. Does she know who I am?’_ he thought. Then he sees the kitten running down the stairs and then jumping from the couch to his shoulder. Adrien had notice that the kitten sitting on his shoulder had a piece of paper in his mouth. The kitten rubbed his little face against his cheek like it telling him to take it, and so Adrien took the piece of paper out of his mouth and looked at it. It was a picture of him from one of the magazines that he had been in recently. He looked up to see Marinette with a horrified face, he could also hear Nino and Alya giggling behind him. “ummm I think this is yours.” He said while handing her the picture. He noticed how much her face was blushing while she was trying not to make eye contact.  “Oh my you all are hanging out in here. You must be hungry. How does ham sandwiches sound?” said Sabine. 

“That would be great wouldn’t it guys.” Said Ayla

“Yea that sounds fantastic. Thank a lot Marinette’s mom.” Nino said while looking at Adrien.

“Well you kid go hang out in Marinette’s room and I’ll call you when they are done.” She said while shooing the kids out, and up to her daughter’s room.  When they got up to her room Adrien notices the fabric that was laying around, and then he noticed the mannequins with two dresses on them. One was covered up so he couldn’t tell what, but the one that wasn’t covered up was was nicely done. The dress was forest green and sleeveless. He walks closer to look at it. He sees that the dress had a nice butterfly lace that goes around the top and slowly fades down. He thought it was really nicely done and that Marinette was working hard on it but of what though.  He couldn’t think of anything that was going on at school, but he could have forgotten or missed the announcement for it.  His cat instincts started to kick in and was wondering what the dress under so he went to take a look, and he was able to get a glance of the color but that was it till the kitten had bit his ear. “Oww that hurts.” He said when taking the small kitten off his shoulder. “What’s wrong dude?” Nino said while walking over to him. “Noir just bit my ear for no reason.” He looked more closely at the kitten. _‘This kitten looks just like Ladybug’s and his name is even Noir. Is it just a coincidence or is Marinette Ladybug, but there’s no way. . .  the way Ladybug acts around me is so different then how Marinette acts around me so there’s no way is there.’_   While he was thinking this Marinette had walked closer to him. “Umm Adrien sorry for this little pain of kitty, but where you trying to see what is under that cover because if so you’re going to have to wait.” She said while taping his noise and then taking the kitten out of his hands. His eyes widen and he blushed a little. He and Nino went to go sit on the little couch that was in her room when Alya said something quietly to Marinette to make her giggle.

“So Marinette why can’t me and my man Adrien not know what’s under the blanket.” Said Nino.

“To be fair to you not even I know what is under there. Marinette won’t even tell me. I know that it’s a dress for the ball at school, but I don’t know what it looks like at all.” Said Alya while poking Marinette’s face.

“Oh yea that’s right the ball is coming up right. So that’s what it’s for. Wait then does that mean the green dress over there is for you Alya?”  Nino looked so interested in what Alya would look like in the dress.

Marinette scratched the back of her head while smiling. “Yea it’s for the ball coming up. Alya wanted me to make her dress and I said I would do it, but I didn’t want anyone seeing mine till the day of the ball so it’s covered up. I think Ayla’s dress will be done soon though I just have a few more touches left to do.” Adrien notice how happy she was talking about fashion and how her face brightened up. _‘I need to see if I can get her some tickets to the next fashion show that dad is putting on. She would be happy to see what all the new fashion look like.’_ He thought to himself. He come to the realization that he had no idea about this ball that they were talking about so he decided to ask them about it.

“So guy umm. . . What is this ball you are talking about? I haven’t heard anything about it.” Adrien said with a puzzled face.  His friends had come to the realization that this was his first year at school and that he didn’t know. So they took turn explaining.

“Okay my man I’ll tell you want this ball is about. It’s a night when we boys ask pretty ladies out, and then we go to a big even at the school and people dance and hang out.” Then Nino leaned in closer to him and told him this “And if you’re lucky the girls could give you kiss at the end of the night or it could go further than that.” Nino said with a smirk on his face taking a quick glance at the girls.  Adrien’s cheeks when red at the last part Nino had told him. So what he gathered from that is that he was going to need a date for this dance and that it’s another reason to hang out with his friends. He just hoped his dad would let him go. “When is this dance?” he asked and Alya responded “It’s next weekend. Are you thinking about going?” He really hoped he could. He would have to look and see what his father had planned for him and see if he could finish things early that day.

“So we ask people out for this even? Do you guys already have people you’ve asked out?” Adrien asked not sounding sure.

“Well Nino and I are going together. The boy asked me two days ago in the most funniest of ways, but that was because nothing was going right the other day because of the akuma attack. It was so funny Ladybug stuck us in a closet so we wouldn’t get hurt, but I don’t think Marinette has a date yet.” Alya said looking at her. Marinette’s face turned a little pink and she shook her head in a no way. He thought to himself _‘How purr-fect I can ask the princess and hope that she doesn’t turn me down, or that she will be able to talk to me. Hmmm how should I ask her though . . .? I got it, but I’ll have to ask for Nino and Ayla’s help.’_   He nodded his head and stood up, but just then Sabine called from below letting them know that lunch was ready Nino went down first fallowed by Alya. Adrien watched Marinette put the kitten down on her bed and then waited for him to go down. “Lady’s first my lady” He said while gesturing for her to go down first. She smiled and went down first and so he fallowed.

“So are you kid excited for the big dance that is coming up. I know that Marinette has been working hard on the dresses.” Sabine said while getting everyone something to drink.  Everyone spent their time talking about the event and how they hoped things would go.  When they were done with their lunch the boys helped clean up while Alya and Marinette went back upstairs giggling. The boys where almost done cleaning the dishes when Adrien sees a red dot out of the corn out for his eye. Then it moved closer and closer to him. He was about ready to smack his hand down on the little red dot when it moved over the water and there was a splash. Adrien and Nino were covered in water. They heard a giggle coming from the stairs. Adrien turned around to look at the girls who were laughing so hard that he thought that they would fall of the stairs. He heard a “meow” and looked down into the sink to see green eye little soap ball of a kitten. He laughed when he picked up Noir out of the sink, and went to dry him off.

“You know Marinette it’s not nice to trick a cat.” He said as he walked over to her. “Because you never know what they will do to get back at you.” He said as the held the kitten near her face, and then Noir shook all the water that hadn’t come off yet on Marinette’s face. “See what I mean.” Marinette laughed and took the kitten out of his hands. They all heard a beep coming from outside, and then they looked at the clock. They all became flustered as they saw the clock, so they all rushed up to Marinette’s room and grabbed their school bag, and then headed out the door. The car ride was silent and Adrien got out his phone and started to text Alya and Nino.

[Nino, Alya this is a group message. Ok so you guys know how we were talking about the dance in Marinette’s room? Do you think you could help me with something?]

**_{Sure boy what’s up?}_ **

**[Yea man I got your back what do you need]**

[Well I want to ask Marinette to the ball, but I want to ask her at the Trocadero Gardens.  I know that she likes gardens, but I need help of getting her there. Every time I try talking to her. . . Well you two know it doesn’t always work out.]

**_{I got you Adrien I can get her there no problem. We could say that we are all meeting up there for something. She should go when there is a group.}_ **

**[And she should also be able to talk normal when there is more people, but for my man we will make our self-scarce when you ask her though.]**

[Thanks for y’alls help. Do you think me could meet up tomorrow night and do it? I have a shoot after school, but it will end at night.]

**_{Yea I’ll get her there}_ **

**[Yep I’m free.]**

With that they arrived at the school and they all got at. They made a dash of the class room so they wouldn’t be late to the class. “Oh my god Adrien why are you walking in to class with them.” Said Chloe while taking Adrien’s arm and walking him to his seat. “You know what kind of low class they are don’t you.” Adrien’s stomach drop when she said that. He didn’t like it when she was mean about Marinette and Ayla, but he always had a problem about saying something about it because he had known her for a long time and she was his first friend. “Chloe don’t talk about them that way or I’ll get mad if you keep this up.” After he said that he heard a hump come from and she waved her hair back. “Well anyway have you heard about the ball that is going on? Of course have and you will be going with me right.” Chloe was just about getting on Adrien’s last nerve. She always did this to him. She never really asked him if he wanted to do anything all she did was just assume that he would do everything with her. Well this time he was putting his foot down this time. He sat at his table ad looked up at her. “Yes Chloe I have heard about the ball, but I am already asking someone else to go to it so I won’t be going with you.” Nino nudged him the shoulder for a job well done and he could hear Alya and Marinette giggle behind him. Chloe didn’t say anything back to him and was silent for the rest of class, and he thinks that the shock was too much for her to handle. The rest of the school day was quiet and the day came to an end everyone parted their ways and said good bye for the night.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  **

                It was a long day for Marinette. She still couldn’t believe that Noir had gone to school much less that Adrien had held him for most of the day. She said hi to her mom as she walked through the doors and head up to her room. Her dad happen to be out of town for a while because of family problems so it was just her and her mom at home. Once in her room she went out to her rooftop to clear her head from the long day that she had. Little Noir had jumped on her shoulder while she was climbing out the window. “Sigh you know little Noir you caused me a lot of trouble today, but I guess that was also a good thing too because of you Adrien came to my house, talked to me, and ate lunch with me.” She said will petting the kitten that was sitting on her shoulder rubbing against her face. “Well Adrien cam over today and you were able to talk to him normally” Tikki said while coming out from behind Marinette. “Yea your right Tikki I was, but there where time that I could feel my face flush and I didn’t know what to do.” Tikki was giggling at how embarrassed Marinette was. “Well Marinette you should put Noir in the house and we should go on our patrol tonight. Remember we a meeting Chat at the tower.” Marinette nodded at her little friend and place the kitten on her bed and the said “Tikki Spots on” and out she went. She ended up getting to their meeting place early so she looked out at the light that lit up Paris. “My lady you are look love as always tonight.” She turned around to see shat handing her a flower that only happen to bloom doing the night. “Aww Chat that’s so lovely.” She said while taking the flower and patting him on the head. He let out a littler purr to show how happy he had been to be praised by his lady.  They went on their portal to see if anything was different but nothing seemed out of place.  Papillion hasn’t made any moves lately and that worried them a little bit about it, but there wasn’t much that they could do but just sit wait and keep Paris safe from him. When it was time for their patrol to end and for them to part there was Chat stopped her. “Umm. . . Ladybug is it ok if we can’t meet tomorrow. I have something to do that is important.” He said while scratching the back of his head.

“Oh kitty cat going to ask someone out? Hmmm.” She said with a grin. She looked at his face as it had a mix emotion on his face.

“My lady I love you the most.” He said will kissing her had. “But there is this dance/ ball at my school and I was going to invite one of my important friends to go with me since or other friends are going together so I thought I would ask her, but would my lady like to go with me instead?” He said that last part with a Cheshire grin.

“Oh Chat I wouldn’t be able to go. I have my own Ball to attended to as well.” When saying that she thought that she might have said too much _. ‘What if he goes to our school? Would I be getting his hopes up? I don’t really know anymore and I hope he doesn’t ask any more questions.’_   His eyes perked up.

“My lady maybe we go to the same school. Though that would be really cool if we did, but what are the odd of that.” He said with a settle laugh. I could see where he is coming from. The odds where slim and they promised they weren’t going to pry on each other’s personal lives. “Anyway, my lady so how is your little kitten doing. Have you given it a name yet?”

“Well Chat if you must know I would have to say he is like a mini you. He is always causing me trouble even with the littlest things, but I love him and the family likes him too. So it’s all good.” She was giggling when she saw Chat get closer near her face. “So my Lady are you going to answer my question have you named the kitten yet?” He sound really unsure about the question. She thought she better not answer him and just tell him that she didn’t know yet.

“Hmm that’s a tough one. We haven’t come up with a name yet because my mom and I can’t decide on one name. She wants to name him after you because she idolizes you, but I was thinking something along the lines of Adrien or shadow.” She looked at him once she was done talk and noticed that his face had gone red. She leans in closer and puts her finger on his noise. “You know kitty cat you’re as red as a rose.” This that the cat had fallen to his knees and buried his head in them. She was giggling at his embarrassment, but she didn’t know why though. They heard a beep and that was there que that it was time for them to depart from each other. They went their own way, and when Marinette got home she went to look at her phone but it was no were to be found. She heard a “meow” and saw Noir sitting on her phone. She scouted the little kitten of her phone and sat down on her bed. She looked through her messages and saw that Alya had texted her. Her message sent this.

 **[Hey girl what are you doing tomorrow night? The boys just texted me and they wanted to hang out.]** She was thinking about what she had to do. She didn’t have to go on patrol with Chat tomorrow and really the only thing that she really need to be doing is working the dresses.

[Hey Alya I just read your text. The only thing that I have to do is work on our dresses, but other than that I’m free so I can hang.]

**[Cool so I will let them know. I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Make sure you get some sleep so you’re not late.]**

Marinette put her phone on the charger and then got up to get dressed for bed.  The events of today flashed through her head in how Adrien had been in her room sitting on her couch and petting her little kitten. She walked over to her lamp to turn it off and then hoped into her bed. She grabbed her cat pillow and slowly drifted asleep.  She could feel Noir snuggling up close to her as the where falling asleep.  There was a ruff tongue rubbing against her face with a cute little meow fallowing it. She slowly pushed the kitten away and tried to go bad to sleep, but Noir didn’t like that because after she had pushed him away he jumped on her side and then made his way up to her face rubbing against his own. _‘Man I really don’t want to get up, but there must be a reason why he is waking me up at such an early time.’_ As she woke up slowly she could smell like something was on fire and with that she was now fully wide awake and aware. “MOM WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OK?” she grabbed Noir and headed down the stairs. As she walked down there was smoke everywhere and she could hear her mom coughing, but she didn’t see any fire. “Marinette I think your mom is ok but you’re going to have to find her and give her fresh air soon though.” Said Tikki. Marinette frantically searched for he mom, and she found her ok with a fire extinguisher in her hand. “Oh hi sweetie everything is fine. Just a little fire in the shop, but I’ve put it out and have called for an electrician to look at it.” She ran and hugged her mother and she gave her reassurance. “Honey go to school or you will be late ok. Come back for lunch and we will take it from there.” Marinette nodded her head and went to get ready for school.

**[Hey girl did you get up on time?]**

[Yea, but something happen this morning and I have to come home for lunch so I won’t be able to hang with you guys at lunch. I’ll tell you later when I see you.]

**[Okay girl I want the full detail on what happen this morning.]**

And so she got dress patted Noir and put Tikki in her bag and out she went. Giving her mom a hung and telling her that she would be back at lunch to talk to her. As she walked up the stairs to the schools she herd Alya call out to her. She stopped and turned around and waved at her. They were giggling and talking, but right when they got into class they started to talk about what had happen to her this morning. As they were talking the boys came in and took their seats in front of them. They turned around to talk to then, but before Ayla could tell them the big news about Marinette the teacher had came in to talk about something before class had started. “Okay everyone I know is looking forward to the ball that is coming up. I wanted to tell everyone that the principle has decided to change some things about the ball. He came up with the Idea of a mascaraed ball, but if you don’t want to wear a mask you don’t have to. The idea is just to have fun with the whole event.” The teacher said with a smile on her face. After she was done the bell rang for the class to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I'll put the third out soon >.


	3. Sleep Over ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well things happen and one thing leads to another but long story short Adrien and Mari under one roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so SORRY that this is like really late, but I've had finals and other things going on while doing this. Also had i little writers block and started working on a fairy tail fan fic to help. So here is the new chapter hope ya'll like it.

Adrien had been sighing for most of the class wishing it would be over so the group could have lunch together, but things didn’t go the way he planned. Right when class was over Marinette and Alya stayed in the room to talk for a brief moment, and then Marinette past Nino and him saying good bye and that she was sorry she couldn’t eat lunch but that she would be back for class.  Adrien didn’t know what was going on but what he did know was that Alya was going to tell him. “Hey Alya, what is happening to Marinette?” He said while waving over her to come eat with them.

Alya sat down next to Nino and then she started talking. “Okay guys I’m not supposed to be telling you this, but I thought you should know. There was a fire in Marinette’s house this morning. She thinks that she will still be able to hang out tonight, but she won’t know till after her lunch. That is why she had to go home. But the thing is she didn’t tell me how bad the damage was and so she might have to go to a relative’s house which I might add are all out of town. She that means she wouldn’t be at school and depending how long it takes for them to fix it she also might not be able to make it to the ball.” Alya said that with a straight face while looking at the boys. Adrien could tell that she was worried, but there wasn’t much he could do about it either. ‘What if I ask dad if she could spend a couple of days at my house? I mean it’s so big and we have lots of rooms. I doubt he would even notice that she was there.’ He thought, and so he stood up from his eating place.

“Dude what’s wrong why are you getting up?” Nino asked with a worried face.

“Well I just came up with a good idea, but I need to convince my dad though first. So I’m going to head home for a little bit. I’ll be back, but most likely I’ll be late but you guys will find out when I get to what I’m thinking.” Adrien waved good bye to Alya and Nino and started to head for home. He transformed into Chat because it would be faster and that he needs to ask his dad right away. When he got into his room through the window he undid his transformation. “You are sooo in love, and by chance where is the cheese?” Plagg said while floating down onto Adrien’s bed letting out a sigh.

“Plagg I’m not in love with Marinette. I’m in love with Ladybug, but I will admit that she is special to me though. I don’t like seeing her sad.” Adrien gave Plagg his cheese and his little kitten its lunch. He patted the kitten the way he wanted to be patted if he got pats. The kitten purred while Adrien was petting it and gave out a little meow while he was eating.  “You know Adrien it’s not really nice to be in other’s people business when they haven’t told you.” Plagg said while taking his time eating his cheese.  Adrien didn’t respond to what Plagg had told him and headed out the door to see his dad. Adrien knocked on the door to his dad’s office. He heard an “Enter” and opened the door. “Hi father.”

Adrien’s dad looked up from his work and raised one of his eye brows. “Hello son what brings you here?” He asked. Adrien took a seat in one of the chair’s that was in front of his father’s desk. “Well dad I have a request/ favor of you.” Now Adrien had his dad’s full attention. He had placed down his pen and was now looking him in the eyes. “And what is this favor my son has come to ask me in person? When he is supposed to be at school?” Adrien could hear in his father’s tone of voice that this might be hard to convince him. So he leaned forwarded. “Well dad my friend Marinette the one who won the competition not too long ago well she needs help.” He paused and waited for a reaction from his dad, and then he said “Yes I remember her. She did a good job well done on the hat, and so what help does she need?” he said while raising his eyebrow. “Well her house had a kitchen fire and it might not believable for a while, but she will still have to go to school, so I was hoping that she could stay here. Our house has plenty of rooms and you wouldn’t know that she was here. So please can you send her an invite so her mom wouldn’t find it weird. If it comes from you I don’t think she would have a problem with it.” Adrien said pleading with his father. There was a long silence that was between them. He could tell that he was thinking long and hard about it.  Then his father spoke “Well I don’t see why not, but if her parents say no I don’t want to hear any more about it. Got that and also I don’t want her present here to keep you from your studies ok.” Adrien’s face brightened up and thanked his father. When he was done talking with his father he sent Alya a quick text.

[Hey Alya change in plans for tonight. I just asked my father if Marinette could spent a couple of days at my house while her house is getting fixed and he was actually down with it so now I just hope her mom will go with it.]

**[Dude that awesome! I know that her mom doesn’t want her to miss school so she should go with it. So what do you plan to do now?]**

[Well first I’m going to head back to school and see if her mom said anything. Oh has she even come back to school yet? Then if her mom did say yes we will probably watch movies at my house. You and Nino can come too if you want.]

**[Okay sounds fun me and Nino will come for a little, and no she isn’t here yet she just sent me a text saying that she was going to be a little late. Well I’ll see you in class.]**

When reading the last text that Alya sent he cracked a grin when read she was going to be late. He knew that her mom just got a call from Nathalie about Marinette spending the night. He walked into his room humming and grabbing his school stuff. “What are you so happy about?” Plagg said while eating cheese on Adrien’s bed. “Oh nothing” Adrien turned around to look at Plagg. “Must you eat that cheese on my bed? Now it’s going to smell bad and I won’t be able to sleep.” He said while picking Plagg up and tucking him in his shirt pocket. He could hear a snicker coming from his pocket, but he didn’t let it ruin his good mood. He walked out of his house and saw the car waiting for him outside to take him to school. Adrien arrived to school at the same time Marinette did. They were both running late and happen to meet up at the same time.

“Hey Marinette. Did your mom happen to get a call from my father about you spending the night?” Adrien asked when walking up to her. She looks down thinking for a moment and then looked at him in the face.  While she stared for a moment she ended up blushing. Adrien couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Well did your mom say it was ok for you to stay over?” She went a little ahead of him when they were going up the stairs and then she turned around with a smile. He know right then that was a yes.

“Yea she said I could. She got the call right when I was about to leave. She was actually relieved that she wouldn’t have to worry about pulling me out of school for a while because the electrician came to look at the damage, and apparently it was worse than we had thought. So we were going to go live with family in the country side so it really helped.”  Adrien gave her a smile and then they walked into class together and took their seats. Nobody had said anything about them walking to class together, but he could hear Alya talking behind him and making funny sounds. He looked over at Chloe who was staring at Marinette as though she wants to kill her for coming in at the same time. The class had gone by fast for Adrien because he was in such a happy mood that his friends would be coming over today after school.  So when their class was over they all gathered outside of the school to talk and chat. “Well then guys we will see you at my house after we get Marinette’s things from her house. Does that sound cool?” Adrien said while opening the car door for Marinette. “Yea man that’s cool I’ll text you when we are on our way over.” Nino said while waving good bye. Adrien had closed the car door once Marinette had gotten in and then got in the other door. 

When in the car they sat there in silence for a while, but then Marinette had turned to him and asked “So Adrien how did you know what had happen. If I remember correctly I didn’t tell you what had happened this morning.” Adrien just smiled and then said “Alya told me what happened and I thought that you could be able to chill at my house for a couple of days. It took time to convince my dad to let you stay, but he gave in and then your mom said you could come so.” They sat in and looked at each other for a few minutes and then they both busted out into a laughter about the whole thing. They arrived at Marinette’s house and was greeted by her mother Sabine.

“Hi kids welcome back.” She said with a smile then walked over to Adrien. “Thank you for letting Marinette stay at your house, and I hope she won’t become a bother. I am going to meet her dad and talk to him about what had happen so this really helps.” She says while putting her hand on his shoulder. When Adrien and Sabine were done talking about various things she told Adrien to head up to Marinette’s room and so he did, but while walking up the stairs he could hear music. When lesioning closely it was once of his favorites songs and his favorite part was coming up so when he got into her he stared to sing “I am a cat, just chilling out. But in the night, she’s all I think about. I feel so strong, when she’s around; she picks me up, when I am down, Oh oh oh no you’ll never know. Oh oh oh my love can only grow. . .” He stopped singing when he heard a giggle come from Marinette. He walks over to her “What’s so funny hmm? Just so you know this just so happen to be my favorite song.” Adrien was trying to keep his cool when he wanted to laugh so much, but then his phone beeped. He looked at it and it was a message from Alyla and Nino.

**[Hey man, it’s Nino. Alya and I are going to have a date of our own so you can have all the time you want to. Lol. Good luck with asking Marinette dude. Oh and P.S. Alya says that Marinette doesn’t like horror movies. ]**

[Okay cool I’ll let her know when we get back to my house. You guys have fun on your date ;)]

“Who was that?” Marinette asks while looking at him as she finishes packing her things. He walked over near her and picked up one of her boxes that she had packed. “It was Alya. She was just letting me know that Nino and her won’t be able to come over today.” He took the box down the stairs and out to the car, and then a few minutes later Marinette comes down with her dresses that she was making. “Hey Adrien is it cool if I could work these at your house?” He gave out at little chuckle and then took dresses from her hands and places them in the back of the car. “Why of course my Princess. You will be at my house for a while so of course you can.” She blushed when he say my princess, and then walked back into the house to get a few more things. After Adrien had placed the box in the trunk he also followed her back inside. “Adrien can you come help me for a minute. This box is a little too heavy for me to carry even though all it is fabric.” Adrien happily complied and helped her out with her box of fabric on their way out the door her mom had stopped them, and handed Marinette a big plate of cookies and pastry. While Adrien was putting the fabric away he felt something furry pass by his leg, and then when looking down he sees Noir rubbing against him. After placing the fabric in the truck and closing it he picks up the little kitten that happens to be by his feet.

Adrien hid the kitten from Marinette and then they said good bye to her mom and then went to Adrien’s house. “So Marinette I need you to close your eyes and hold your hands out.” He said with a grin. She didn’t ask any questions, but she was kind of worried what it would be. Then she felt this soft, fluffy thing hit her hand and she opened her eyes. Adrien almost died from laughter because she had forgotten about Noir and that she was freaking out about how she forgot about him. A blush of embarrassment came across her face and that she didn’t know what would happen next or how she could react.  


**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

 

Adrien had asked her to close her eyes and she did what he asked of her, but she had no idea what he was up to or what he was going to hand her. A few moments had past and then she felt something furry hit her hands. Then she heard him say that she could open her eyes, and when she opened her eyes she saw Noir sitting in her hands. Her face became red with embarrassment and she didn’t know how forgetful she ways. “I can’t believe that we almost forgot this little guy. If he hadn’t brushed up against my leg I wouldn’t have thought about it.” Adrien said while petting the kitten in her hand. At first she didn’t know what to do, but in the end they were both laughing. They finally arrived to Adrien’s house after what seemed a long time in the car. Adrien had some of the maids help bring her things in while he showed her around the house, and while on the way back from the kitchen he brought her through a tunnel that was a big fish tank. Marinette looked in excitement at all the fish that she has never seen before.

“My father had this made for my mother and me when I was little. He had put our favorite fish in the tank along with other fish that he like in it.” He said with a somewhat sad expiration on his face, but then he pointed at a fish that was swimming by them. “See this fish swimming by it happens to be one of my favorite fish. Though it doesn’t look like much it is a really cool fish I think, and it even has two names for it which when I was kid was so cool.” Marinette looked backed at Adrien’s face and could see that it had brightened up a little. “Hey Marinette do you want to see something really cool about this tank?” He asked with a devilish grin, but then out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure. When had turned to the figure he saw that it was his father. Marinette had turned around to see what Adrien had been looking at and then she saw is father. “Hello Mr. Agreste” she said timidly.

He stood there looking at her for a while before responding to her. “Why hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng. It is good to see you again. I do believe the last time I saw you was when you won the derby hat competition. I do have to say you did a wonderful job on your hat. Once I looked more closely at it I could tell you had taken time in your design and that you have very good raw talent. With some more time you could become even better, so I look forward to seeing it.” He shook Marinette’s hand and then turned to his son. “Adrien tomorrow you have a photo shoot after school make sure you go, and Marinette if you would like you may also go and look at the fashion designs that will be there. You might be able to pick up on a few things or too.” He said when looking at her. A smile came across her face, but her response to the invitation was different then what him and his father where expecting.  

“Thank you for the offer sir, but tomorrow I have other things that need to get finished. If I don’t get it finished in time I’ll be in big trouble with my friend so it is important that I finish.” She said then looked Adrien then looked backed at him. He nodded his head and then said to her “Well then maybe next time. Let me know and I will have something set up for you.” She bowed her head and said “Thank you and I’m very sorry.” Mr. Agreste started to walk away, but then stopped. “Oh Marinette one more thing I am holding a jacket competition soon and I hope to see one of your designs in it.” Then he went on his way back to his study.

A maid that was now standing in front of them letting them know that Marinette room was ready for her.  Adrien walked her to her room and showed her around. They both saw the little kitten sitting on the bed asleep, and they both gave a chuckle. “Well then I’ll see you in a little bit for a movie in my room, oh I had your fabric and dresses in my room too. Well see you in a little.” After saying that Adrien closed the door ask he walked out. She sat down next to her kitten that was now rubbing up against her arm. After she knew that it was safe she told Tikki that she could come out. “OMG TIKKI I can’t believe that I am in Adrien’s house and that I’ll be staying here for some time.” She said while laying back one the bed. “You know Marinette this is like your dream. You could now try and get him to date you, and you don’t study as much as you use too.” Tikki said while sitting next to her on the bed. The kitten had moved over to Tikki and was rubbing against her wanting her to pet him. “Noir seems to like it here and this house is big it kind of seems empty.” Tikki said while petting Noir on the head as he laid beside her. Just then a knock on the door came. It was the maid that helped her earlier she was letting her know that dinner was ready and that Adrien was waiting for her down stairs.

She quickly got up from the bed and made sure she didn’t look like she had just got out of bed. Once she made sure her hair looked ok, she opened the door, and the maid showed her to the dining hall. She came to this big table that Adrien was sitting at by himself at the head. She took her place to the right of him and then they started to talk. “So Adrien where is your dad? Is he going to eat with us by chance?” Adrien looked down at his glass and then responded. “No . . . normally I eat all alone when it comes to meal time. The only time that we really eat together is when my father has people over, and that isn’t very often.”  A slight pain hit her chest when he looked this sad. She didn’t like seeing him look like this, and she couldn’t figure out why his own father didn’t eat with his son.

While eating dinner she was able to have a normal conversation and not have an act of her clumsiness. They had talked about varies things that they didn’t know about each other, but while talking Marinette could feel her face becoming flushed and she was scared that her clumsiness would soon follow. She looked up from her plate and at Adrien. Adrien happen to have this big grin on face, and then she stopped eating and just stared into his green shiny eyes. After a few minutes of just silence Adrien had placed his elbows on the table, and then placed his head on his folded hands. He tilted his head and then asked “Princess is everything ok?” They both looked surprised at what he had said, but luckily for him she hadn’t thought much of it. She responded to his question. “Yea I’m alright I was just thinking about how lonely it would be to eat at this table by yourself every day.” When Marinette had looked at him he gave a faint smile, and she knew that she shouldn’t pry any more than that. If he wanted to talk more about it she knew he would with time.  They finished dinner and then Marinette had gone back to her room to grab and few things before going to Adrien’s room.

****

****

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

 

Adrien and Marinette had gone back to their rooms after dinner. When Adrien had gotten to his room he fell on the bed and then stared at the ceiling. _‘Why did I call her princess? I know I called her that once when I was Chat Noir, but still I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just glad that she didn’t ask about Chat or why I had called her that.’_   He laid there for a moment, and then Plagg came floating over. “You know you should just tell her who you are and see what she says. You never know she might be okay with it.” Adrien thought and thought, but in the end he knew he couldn’t tell her. He was in love with Ladybug, but his heart was slowly betraying him on the inside. Every time he was with Marinette he felt at peace and that she would be with him when he was sad.

He felt that his lady would also comfort him if he was sad, but with Marinette she always knew when he was sad. She never had to ask any question about anything and she just instinctively knew what he needed. He loved that part about her, and how she was shy around him too. He sat up looking around his room and then his eyes grew wide. He had just now realized how much of a mess his room was. He started to panic “Plagg I need your help.” He looked over to Plagg who was passed out asleep next to him. He shook the little kwami awake and Plagg looked at him. “What do you want? I was dreaming about my cheeses. . .” Adrien gave him a face like “Really” but he didn’t have time to ponder over the things that went through his little friend’s head. “Plagg I will give you a month supply of cheese if you help me out with putting some of this away before Marinette walks in here. Plagg nodded his head with agreement. “I better get my cheese.” He heard him say in a small voice. They had gotten most of the clothes up and Plagg had help throw things away. Adrien was putting socks away when his furry little friend Tigga had rubbed up against him. “You. . . I thought you were upstairs asleep. . .” the tabby kitten responded with a “Meow.” Adrien picked up the kitten and placed him on the bed, and just then he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door to open it, but gave Plagg time to hide.  

“Hi you came here early. . .” he said to her as she walked in. She walked around his room looking around in amazement of the second floor. The only thing that was up there was a lot of book that he had collected and her dresses. “Well I came to see if I could work on the dresses if that was okay.” She said while turning to him with a smile. Adrien put his hand on the back of his neck and cracked a smile. “Uhh yea sure I don’t mind, but I was just about to take a shower so if you don’t mind that then I don’t see a problem.” By the time he had finished what he had said she was already half way up the stairs. “Okay Adrien that’s cool and when your done we can watch a couple of movies.” She said now looking over the railing of the second floor. Adrien gave her the okay hand motion. She went to work on her dresses while he walked into his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =^-^= well that is it for now I'm working on the next chap now so hopefully it will done soon with more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I'll put up the next chapter hopefully soon >.


End file.
